Will You…?
by BonesnCastleFREAK
Summary: Date night, a black box, and a wide-eyed nervous girlfriend… What could possibly go wrong? Jesse has a question he needs to ask Beca but doesn't know how she will react. A look into their future.


**Hey everyone, it's my first time writing for Pitch Perfect! I've loved the show ever since watching it, I completely ship Beca and Jesse :) Anyway, just a little plot-bunny one-shot which popped in my mind about Jesse and Beca's future.**

Jesse wiped his sweaty hands on the front of his jeans, nervous about his girlfriend's reaction when he finally asks the question. Holding the box in his hands, he knocks on his girlfriend's apartment door and waits anxiously.

IN THE APARTMENT:

"Yeah, I'm coming, I'm coming! Shit!" Beca swears loudly as she trips over some recording equipment on her way to open the door.

She and Jesse have been together for already three blissful years, graduating, and moving to LA together. Of course, they've had their ups and downs, no relationship is without that, but damn that makeup sex was good!

She opens the door to a nervous, but smiling Jesse, whose smile coincidentally drops when he lays eyes upon her.

"Is it too much?" Beca asks, almost shyly.

"No, no, it's, you're, it's... You look beautiful Beca," Jesse stumbles over his words as he takes in her long brunette hair that has since grown out since freshmen year which tumbles over her shoulders in soft curls (she liked it too much to cut it off), the periwinkle dress which falls short just above her knees, and completing the ensemble with ankle high, black boots.

"Thanks, Jess. Those for me?" She quirks an eyebrow at the arrangement of Lilies, Daffodils, and Gardenias.

"Right, um. Here you go," Jesse smiles and hands the flowers over to his girlfriend.

"Let me put these in water and we'll go." Beca turns, and Jesse follows, but not before picking her petite body up, spinning her around, and placing a sweet, loving kiss on her lips.

"You're such a weirdo," Beca smirks.

LATER ON:

Ten minutes later, they're out the apartment, and riding down the road, windows down with the radio at full blast. Beca was having the time of her life, singing along to the radio, Jesse in complete harmony with her.

_...And I'm runnin runnin runnin,_

_Jumpin into your love._

_And I'm fallin fallin fallin,_

_Yeah I'm fallin for us._

_No one can talk me down (no one), no one can talk me down (no)._

_No one can talk me down, I'm on the ledge of love._

_No one can talk me down (no), no one can talk me down._

_No one can talk me down, I'm on the ledge of love._

_(Jump jump jump) Don't leave me out here._

_(Jump jump jump)_

_(Jump jump jump) Out on this ledge of love._

The song ended just as they rolled up to their favourite restaurant, a small Italian place the two fell in love with as soon as they got to LA. It became more popular as times went by, and now it was difficult to get seats.

"Oh my god, Jesse? Seriously, this place? It's amazing, yeah, but it's ridiculously hard to get seats. What is going on?" Beca exclaimed.

Jesse simply grinned and replied, "You'll see."

They walked into the restaurant, and got their reserved seats. Time flew by, and they just talked and talked and talked. You'd think it was as if they hadn't seen each other in a long time, and were catching up. But these two lovebirds could talk about anything and everything. To be honest though, Jesse was trying to get up the courage to ask the question, but knowing Beca's commitment phobia, he was having second thoughts now.

"Jess? Seriously, what's wrong tonight? You're distracted, you're not focused. I mean, I know it's been a long time since we've been out on a proper date and all, but really, what's the matter?" Beca immediately picked up on her boyfriend's attitude, worried something had happened. She jumped to conclusions.

"You're not happy here are you? I knew you shouldn't have followed me out here! You had a perfectly great paid internship and all in New York, and you dropped all of that to follow me! You want to break up? Is that it? Oh my god, and you took me out to out favourite restaurant to do that? Are you insane? What's the matter with you? Oh my god, you-"

Jesse placed a hand over her mouth, a smirk settling on his features, "Beca, you got to calm down, and stop jumping to conclusions! No, I'm not breaking up with you, I'm in love with you for god's sake, seriously. You'll see, really soon. Come on, I need to show you something, let's get out of here."

Beca nodded suspiciously at Jesse, eyes still weary that something will happen, but nonetheless, took Jesse's outstretched hand, and allowed him to pull her close to him, his hand settling casually along her waist. Jesse paid the bill and the two left, Jesse having to slightly pull Beca along.

They ventured out into the open air, and Jesse led the way over to a small park and sat on a bench facing a glittering river which shone under the moonlight. The light breeze blew Beca's hair around her face and wrapped herself into her light cardigan. Jesse, noticing this, shrugs off his jacket and places it around his girlfriend, gathering her into his arms and pulled her down to sit on his lap.

"Do you remember this place?" Jesse whispered lowly in her ear, breaking the silence around them.

"Yea, you found me here after the first massive argument we had since moving to LA. We didn't contact each other for nearly a whole day, and after I ran out, you panicked and looked all over the city for me. You only found me after calling every Bella you know, even though most of them hardly know me, and Chloe was the one who gave you the general idea of where I might have been even though she has never been to LA before." Beca replied immediately, giving him a small smile.

Jesse raised his eyebrows, wondering how she knew so much.

"I found out from Chloe," Beca answered his unasked question. "We sat on this bench, and you gathered me into your arms like you are right now, and you whispered that you loved me, and that we weren't my parents, and you would never leave me. You made me feel so secured and loved that day, more so than ever, Jess, and I'll forever thank you."

Jesse grinned broadly at Beca's answer. Though she has grown, in terms of character, since meeting her in freshmen year, she still likes to keep to herself. It was rare to see her open up so freely.

"Exactly, Becs, I brought you out here today to show you that I'm not running away, that we're never breaking up. I brought you here today to take the next step, and hopefully move forward in our relationship."

Beca's eyes widened at the meaning behind Jesse's statement. "What are you talking about Jess? You know I-"

He silenced her with a kiss. He shuffled around and dug into his pocket to pull out the black box. Beca stiffened in his arms. "Jess-"

Jesse didn't answer, and instead of kneeling down, he handed the box. Now that she was able to feel it, the box didn't make out to be a normal ring box. In fact, it was rather long and thin. She opened it, and a key, shaped exactly like the keys to Jesse's apartment greeted her. She was stunned, and for a moment, didn't know how to react.

"So what do you say, Becs? We've been together for over five years. I thought that moving to LA meant that we were going to move int together, but you wanted to space, and I respected that. But, I thought we should take the next step. We love each other, if any indication of the past five years have taught us anyway. I brought you out here to show you my commitment, and that I'll never run, and that we're in this for the long haul." Jesse paused to take a breath, and at the same time, clocking Beca's reaction. She hadn't moved for a long time, and Jesse was starting to think she would never say yes.

"Beca? Look, if- mrphmmmmm," Jesse was caught off guard by Beca's lips fused against his in fiery passion.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, don't you dare take that back." Beca replied after they pulled apart.

"So, I'll take that as a yes?" Jesse sheepishly questioned.

Beca rolled her eyes and took out the key from the box. "Place it on my keyring, will you?"

Jesse eagerly nodded like a lovesick puppy, and followed her instructions. They then stood up, and Jesse held out his hand to Beca, which she took but pulled him into her. She reached up on tip-toe and whispered, "I love you. I am who I am because of you. You are every reason, every hope, and every dream I've ever had, and no matter what happens to us in the future, everyday we are together is the greatest day of my life. I will always be yours."

"Oh my god, did you just quote "The Notebook? That is so hot. See, my movications are paying off!" Jesse exclaimed excitedly.

"You just love ruining my moment don't you? Such a nerd." Beca rolled her eyes once more.

Jesse just grinned as he pulled her up for another kiss. Nothing could keep that smile off his face.

**Alright! This is finished! :) I hope it's okay. Any mistakes are mine. Beca might have been a little OOC but, I wasn't entirely sure how to write her. It was my first time :) Thanks for reading everybody, and please leave a review so I know how to improve!**

**The song is by Jon Huertas and is called Ledge of Love :)**

**Genie**


End file.
